The Drummer Boys
by Wait.I.KNOW.YOU
Summary: SO there will be crappy spelling/grammar mistakes since I have a friend over and they keep bugging me lol
1. Chapter 1

I'm just , in high school. I live in an idiotic small town, and I'm the biggest outsider there is. I'm a homosexual. The small diversity in the town is what really kills me. If I tell someone I'm gay, they usually just look at me with open mouths.

Well anyway, I am about five feet and six inches. I'm rather short for my age. I have short brown hair, and dark brown eyes. I'm rather in shape, but I'm not bulging with muscles like I would like to be.

The story starts off as a normal day of school. First I sit through a boring lecture of The Raven. Then I go off into some lame algebra junk. Finally end up in English class. I waited as my eyes were glued to the clock on the wall. Not even a minuet left then I was off to band class. Don't get me wrong, I'm not a band geek, it's just the only class I look forward too, and it's not because of the stupid music or the instruments either. The same moment the bell rang, I was half way out of my seat and on my way to the band room. I strutted through the crowed, talking to the few female friends I had. As we entered the room, we separated into our instrumental sections, and that's where I meet him.

Jerome was about six two. He towered over me, and he was in great shape, better than what I would ever hope to be anyway. Our hair looked alike (unintentional) and his eyes were a deep crystal blue. He and I played the same instruments. Drums. He played almost every song because he was a senor, and seniors over ruled the sophomores. It didn't matter, I had no musical talent anyway. I would rather sit there and watch him flex his arms as he started to "bang" on the large bass drum. In-between songs, Jerome would say loud, humors things to the class, and had the teacher scold him while the rest of the class rang with laughter. Jerome was one of the "popular, gets along with everyone, and is fuck hot" group. Since I was the only other drummer, he always talked to me the most in the class. I always had to act "straight" so I wouldn't scare him off. Friend ship was the only thing I would ever ask.

All too quickly, band was over. We were sent to lunch and I meant up with my friends again. They moved on to talk about something, and I let my mind wander aimlessly. Suddenly the bell rang and I was broken off of my fantasy. I had to make a quick "adjustments" in my pocket before I could stand up and head to my next class.

I hated history above all the other classes I had that day. But it was my class to start thinking of other things. Other day dreams. Suddenly I was snap back to reality and I had the same problem I did at lunch. I raised my hand while the teacher was in the middle of a lecture.

"Yes, Mr. Ray?"  
"Can I go to the bathroom?"  
" 'May I go to the bathroom'"  
'obviously I can't if you don't let me' I though quietly to my self.  
"May I?"  
"Go right ahead." I jumped out of my seat and I started my way to the bathroom, or the boy's locker room which was quicker.

As I walked in, my small member gave a jump. I don't know if it was the fact that other men undress in here, or the sweet sweat smell that filled my lungs, but it always seemed to happen. The locker room was in poor shape. The lockers were small, cloths where on the floor, and the ceiling looked like it would fall. For some odd reason there were a few ropes that were hanging from it. I quickly ran to the nearest stall and pulled my pants down. Ah. Freedom. Right now, it was the best thing ever, until I wrapped my hand around my shaft, then that was the best thing ever.

Before I could even do anything, the locker room door entered. What the hell! No one ever came down here unless it was football practice or something like that. I hated doing anything when someone else was in the room. I quickly "went to the bathroom" and then stepped out of the stall, and there was Jerome, no shirt, in shorts. Sweat made his body incredibly sleek. His treasure trail was the only hair I saw, besides his underarms. I took a huge gulp as I recomposed myself. It wasn't until seconds after he caught me, I noticed my mouth was wide open.

"Hey,"

"Hi." I said in an even voice. He started to wipe himself down with a towel. I tried not to watch as I washed my hands, and then started to walk out.

"Fabian?" I quickly turned around at the sound of my name.  
"Yeah?"  
"Don't… take this as an insult or anything. It's just stuff I hear, but…" He took a small swallow as he walked up to me. "Are you gay?"  
My heart pounded. I was dead scared of this moment. I replayed almost ever conversation I had with every other male I had in this school. "You gay?" "Yeah." "Why?"  
"Why are you straight?" "Girls are so much hotter than guys! Why the hell would you want to be gay, you fag?" And then they were never to talk to me again. I didn't know what to say. My voice went dry, and I knew I couldn't lie to him. Not to him.

"Ye-yeah." I said shamefully.

"Cool."

"Cool?" What the hell? Of all the things I ever though he would say, cool was not one of them.

"Yeah." He said evenly. "I mean, I don't have a problem with it. I always wondered…" He didn't bother to finish, I knew what he was going to say. I was waiting for the 'Just don't hit on me' part to come into action, but it never did.

I started to let my guard down. Maybe he wouldn't have a problem with it. Maybe I don't scare him, maybe he was different. My thoughts were shot away as he took another step closer to me.

"Besides" Jerome said slowly. "Now I don't have to wonder anymore." That statement seemed odd to me. Just the way he said it. Like he was glad I was gay or something. "Sit down." He ordered kindly. I lost my breath there.

"I better get to class."

"I see what you have there." He nodded down, the direction of our feet. "And like I said, I have always wondered what it would be like to have sex with a guy." As he finished his sentence from earlier, my head quickly spun around. I couldn't believe it.

"Wha-wha-what?" It was all I could manage to get out. His paralyzing eyes shot into mine. Maybe paralyzing was the wrong words, numbing was a better one. One thing I was looking into them, then I was throwing one leg over the bench to sit down on it.

"But first, we will have to take care of the easy one." He said matter-of-factly. He walked over and locked the locker room door. I was still trying to make sense of the thing.

He lifted one leg over the bench and sat down, the same place as me. "So, have you ever… been with a boy?" He asked in a teasing way.

"Yeah." I said all too quickly.

"Good. I'm a first timer." He said in the same tone. He stood up again, and then pulled his blue shorts down a bit. He was already hard, just like me. About nine inches, if I had to guess. Way bigger then what I ever hopped to be. My seven inches seemed small compared to him. He sat down again and leaned back on his hands, his sweat was still on his chest, and his smell was over powering now. But I loved it.

"Mind sucking me off?" I looked at him a bit. I wanted to. Damn, I wanted to. I looked at his nice clean cock; his curly dark brown pubic hair seemed perfect. I didn't say anything to respond. I just slowly leaned down, and then took his head into my mouth. His taste was something I never had before. It was sweet and salty at the same time. I heard a warm chuckle come from his as he placed his hand on top of my head, rustling threw my hair.

"I never had head before." He informed me. "It… feels. Well, wow." He said as I started to take in more than half, and then let it slide out of my mouth. I wasn't sure who was enjoying this more. I slowly licked around then head, the placed more of his hard cock into my mouth again, sucking all the way down, and all the way up. His hand was slowly rubbing my head, as if petting me, praising me for doing a good job. I started my way down again, sucking in more than five inches in, feeling it hit the back of my throat. God I was hard and my jeans seemed too tight.

"How, about you free yourself?" He suggested as if he was reading my mind. I didn't respond with wording this time either. I paused, then took my mouth off of him. It wasn't until then, I noticed I was holding my breath the time while sucking him. I wanted with his sweet taste still in my mouth, and pulled down my pants. Oh god. The freedom was better than the first time.

I kicked my jeans all the way off, and sat back down. "Now back to work" He said in a playful way as his tongue stuck out the corner of his mouth. I did as I was told. My throat was already loose, so I just shoved six inches in. It was a mistake as I started to gag. I quickly pulled up and coughed a bit. His face was right in front of mine. "Don't over do it." He said with a small laugh. Suddenly our lips. His tongue was rubbing against mine. I was able to taste a different part of him, and just as fast as he kissed me, he broke it. He winked and leaned back on one hand again, placing the other on my head pushing me back down to start sucking again.

And boy did I start sucking again, this time getting six in-a-half inches in, without gagging. I pushed his head past my throat, letting it rub through my mouth until heard a hard breath shoot out from him, and I knew what was coming next. I grabbed the bottom part of his shaft and squeezed tightly. I felt his first wave of his orgasm hit in the back of my throat. I let his cock slid out of my throat and kept his head in my mouth, catching his extra six waves of cum on my tongue.

Swallow it. No, spit it out. No, swallow it! I kept fighting with myself, not able to choose what to do with his seed. It was swirling around in my mouth. The sweet salty taste couldn't compare to anything. I decided it wouldn't hurt to just swallow it, but before I could his lips came up and hit mine. His tongue pushed my lips open and I let it invade my mouth. He swept the majority of his own cum out of my mouth, letting it flow into his before he pulled away. A stream of his cum stood like a bridge between our mouths before it broke and landed on his chin. If it wasn't the hugest turn on, it would have been the cutest thing I have ever seen. We both laughed a bit as he wiped of his chin.

"I guess I should be getting back to class." I have had to been gone for at least fifteen minuets. Sadly there was no time to take care of my hard on. I stood up but Jerome grabbed both my hands.

"Ha, not so fast. We still have take care of you."

"I-I-I can't. I need to-" My throbbing cock was interfering with my thoughts. He kept a good hold of my hands and then lifted them up above my head. His hands were big enough so he was able to hold both of mine together with one hand, as he grabbed a lose string from the ceiling. Jerome took both my hands and tied them together. I was stuck. The only up side was that the rope was long enough so I could sit down.

"I'll go talk to your teacher. You're in history right?" He was getting his shorts on. He laughed at the look of hopelessness my body was showing. "Be back in a bit." He said, as he rubbed my cock with one hand and then left. The hard-on started to drool from the attention. I needed to cum. I never been denied an orgasm before, and it was slowly driving me insane. My hard dick was throbbing, pleading for some attention. It felt like a small touch could set it off. I needed my hands, but sadly they were in useable. My thoughts went wild with ideas on how I could escape, none of them would work. I just needed to get out before anyone else walked in. Who else was like Jerome? Who just worked out in their free time and would walk in here and see me like this?

I was struggling to break free. Pulling myself up, but I knew it was all useless. Suddenly two huge warm hands came from behind me and rubbed my chest, down to my stomach. "Don't like the rope? I thought it was a nice idea." Jerome said with sarcastic pain. He appeared in front of me, starting to strip down again, talking as he went. "I talk, he listened, and you're free from the rest of the period. Which is about… thirty minuets." He was naked again, wile I just had my shirt on. He kicked his leg over the bench and then kissed me on more time, slowly rubbing my erection. Precum shot out like a pistol and into his hand. He gave a small laugh as he pulled away.

"Ready for round two?" He ask spitting into his hand into a manly way, and then rubbing it on his hardening dick. I knew what was going to happen next.

"Jerome! No. I can't. I'm a ver-" I didn't want to say the world, but I knew the damage was done.

"I thought you said you have been with someone."

"Yeah, but… my ass… hasn't really…" I started to chew on my tongue as my embarrassment got the best of me. A huge grin started to spread across his face.

"A Virgin." He stated.

"Yeah." I said slowly. I had no hope. He quickly lifted me up and slid under me so I sat on his knees.

"Then, would you mind if I took that from you?" This was going to hurt like hell. But I nodded anyway. He lifted me up and lifted his dick up so my entrance and his head were even. He let go of me as I steady myself with my feet. He placed his hands behind his head and grinned. "Start riding. Go on, bang a drummer."

I couldn't believe my ears. I took a deep swallow as I slowly started to lower myself down on his head. He let out a small grunt as a reply. Pain was already shooting through my body as his thick head invaded me. I started to stand back up letting his head break free, before sliding back down, only being able to take the head it. Pain shot through my body once again. I stood up, and slid back down, never being able to go past his head. He gave a small laugh as he watched me go up and down. Jerome gave out a small sigh as he cocked his head.

"S-s-sorry." I said, struggling against my words.

"It's fine. Does it hurt?"

"Ya think?" I bit on my lip as another pain wave hit me.

"Here, let me help." He said with a small laugh. As I started to go down, taking in his head, his hands flew down and grabbed my legs from under me. With nothing keeping me up, besides my tied hands, I slid all the way down his long hard shaft until I was sitting on his lap. Pain coursed threw me as I shook there on his lap. He ran his hands up my leg, letting them free again, and rubbed my thighs. He started to kiss my chest as I still tried to catch up with reality.

"You okay?" He asked in between kisses.

"You just… impaled me." I said between breaths.

"How did it feel?" He licked my chest.

"Great." That's not the word I was going to say, but it was the word that came out. Suddenly I felt my body tossed up, and then back down on his hard shaft. I moaned in pain as I felt him inside of me. He thrust up again, and dropped his body, letting me fall on his lap again. His hands wrapped around my waist as he lifted my body up, and dropped me on him. The pain was slowly being replaced with my pleasure.

A grin slowly went a crossed his face, as well as the sweat slowly went down his face. I felt his pre shoot up into me, as I slid down easier. He bent up, and bit my nipple lightly, the sudden pain was pleasurable, and caused me to shoot some of my own pre cum on his chest.

"Wow." He said surprised. "I suddenly want you all over me." With this he grabbed my cock. The pleasure was unbearable. I felt like I could have creamed right there, I was quite surprised that I didn't. He shoved his cocked into me as he slowly started to work mine.

"..J-Jerome." I whispered, but my warning had no effect. My balls started to tingle and then started to empty. I watched as thick waves of my cum splashed over his chest. He moaned, I'm guessing by its warmth. He let go of my cock as it slowly started to shrivel into its limp state. Knowing his job was done he leaned back and placed his arms behind his head.

The whole scene was mind-blowing. His perfect white teeth shining; His piercing blue eyes; His strong manly arms flexed with a perfect bush for his pits; His chest perfect with my seed scattered on it. He flexed his abs, thrusting up into me which brought me back down to earth. Suddenly, I was hard again.

"I think you deserve your freedom." Jerome teased. He reached up and wrapped his hands around mine, and untied them. It was then I realized how exhausted I was. Right when he let go, I fell onto him, our chests pushed together, my head resting on his neck. My own cum was rubbing between us as he started to thrust into me. His hands were placed on both of my ass cheeks; his huge cock was pushing in and out.

"It's my turn." He said in-between deep breaths. I knew what he meant and I was ready for it. With one last push, I felt his cock throb inside of me, and his cum fill my whole. It was the most amazing feeling, I could fill each wave of semen enter me, but yet it seemed so distant, like a dream. His large hand started to pet me and he chuckled, still out of breath.

"You were great." Jerome said, after a couple of minuet of us just laying together, him still in me. "Best fuck I ever had." I barely heard what he said. I was too tired. He kissed the top of my head as he continued to stoke me. I still felt him inside of me when my eyes closed. "I could use a rest myself." Jerome said, mostly to himself. He closed his eyes, and I could have fallen asleep in his arms, if it wasn't for the bell going off for the next class.

**A/N**

**Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed my new story! There might be a part two uploaded either later today or tomorrow, so you have that to look forward to! lol Bye guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

No! No! It was just a dream. Again! I started to blink as I sat up. My pants were wet, again. I sighed to myself as I stood up and stripped down, looking for a new pair of boxers. It was 6:47 AM. Might was well stay up for school now.

School, I hated the place, ever since Jerome got a new girlfriend. Not like we would continue our secret sex relationship. I knew it would end, but after just a week in a half? Okay, he was right. It did seem fishy that he came to get me out of class every day. But I can't help but miss it. Then he had to go out and get himself a girlfriend just so people wouldn't think he was gay. I think that's the thing that hurt most of all.

I dragged myself from class to class. I quit band because it was so awkward between us. I said I just wanted home room, and more time for lunch. The real reason was him. I never went to the locker room anymore. My days just changed. All for a fling? Damn I felt stupid.

On my way to third period, I was still kicking myself. Jerome ended it about three weeks ago, and I was still in my depressed stage. We didn't date or anything, but I did feel some connection other than sex. I was too wrapped up with my thoughts; I didn't even notice I was on the ground with my books going everywhere.

"Oh my god! I am sooo sorry!" I looked up and felt my heart jump into my throat. A surfer blond haircut, tan skin, blue eyes, rather well-built; this guy was beautiful. He fell to the ground and started to pick up my books and papers. I guess I ran into him when my mind was running around Jerome.

"No, no. I got it." My voice cracked. I started to help him as everyone started to walk by. My cheeks blushed from embarrassment, and I saw that his did too. We both stood up and he handed me to books.

"S-S-Sorry again." He stuttered. It was then I noticed how tall he was. Almost a foot taller than me; Jerome's size.

"It's fine." I didn't want the conversation to end. And he seemed so nice; I was starting to wonder if he played for my team. "I haven't seen you around here." It was a small school; I knew he was a new student. "What's your name?"

"Mick." He gave a small shrug. "And yours?"

"Fabian." My voice cracked again. I couldn't believe I was talking to him. Then I felt someone behind me. I blinked a bit and turned around. My heart took a second jump; it seemed to be wanting out of my throat. It was Jerome.

"Hey Fabian." He said in a normal tone. "See you and Mick seemed to have met. New senor. From California." He said the word California like it was a prized jewel he just got his hands on.

"Yeah, my dad's in the military. We... move a lot." Mick said with regret. Military dad. Ouch. I would hate to have one of those. "Jerome was just showing me around."

"The bell is about to ring." A teacher announced as she walked by. This was our cue to stop the tea party and get to class.

"See you around... Fabian, right?" Mick questioned, his totally hot face twisted up in his confusion.

"Yeah. Fabian." Jerome said for me as he skimmed past me. There was plenty of room in the hall, but he made it seem like we was stuck in a small closet. Then I felt it. Was... he hard? Or semi hard? Or was that his cell phone? My mind raced to figure out what I just felt him rub in-between my ass cheeks.

I tried not to spend any time on my thought and ran to my next class. English sucked… big time. I really hated it. I sat there, trying to pay attention, trying not to think of Hunky Mick and Hot Bod Jerome. But my brain's head was losing to my cock's head. The teacher told us to open the books and start our assignment. Well, fuck. I had my math book still. I sighed and raised my hand, asked to go to my locker, and then left the room.

I strolled down the hall, taking my time, and got to my locker. I twisted the code and opened the door. Dropping my book in, I was jerked backwards. My hands were behind my back and a hand was covering my mouth. I couldn't scream, it was just muffled.

"Hello, big boy." Mick's voice whispered into my ear just before he let me go. The shy Mick I saw in the halls seemed to have gone away.

"Mick!" I said, royally pissed off. "What the hell, man?" I kept my voice quiet, although my anger was still showing in it. He was just snickering the entire time. I slammed my locker and turned back to him. "What was that about?"

"Well... uh. I was supposed to meet you and Jerome in the locker room, for some fun." He winked with the word fun. Now I was totally confused.

Just to add to the confusion, Jerome popped up out of no where. "There you are. Your teacher said that you were at your locker." I blinked a bit; they were both wearing gym shorts, and muscle shirts. It view sent shivers down my spine.

"Wait. What's going on?" Mick grabbed on my arm and pulled me into the gym, which my locker was conveniently next to. Jerome followed, pushing me into the boy's locker room. Right when we were in, Mick kissed me. My mind was spinning as I was smashed between the wall and his hot body. I could feel a budge from his short press against my thigh.

"Sorry Fabian... but we are kinda." Jerome started out, but he seemed almost in pain to say them. Lucky for him, Mick stepped in.

"Horny. I haven't gotten anything since we left Cal."

"And my 'girlfriend' wants to wait until marriage." Jerome added. Was he going to cheat on her, with me? Were they both just using me? I felt another twitch of pain, but my member started to harden.

Jerome locked the door, not waiting to see what my answer was, and then started to strip. Mick pulled away from me, and did the same. If you can't beat them, join them right?

"God, I can't wait to have my cock in you." Mick said, his blue eyes gleaming as he sat down in his boxers.

"What if I wanted his ass first?" Jerome said, in a half serous, half-joking tone. He took a seat next to Mick, also in his boxers.

I got down into my boxers, letting them argue over me. My cheeks were red hot from the flattery. I looked at both of them. Jerome, with his farmer tan, hot body; he was slightly hairy. Treasure trail, small amount of chest hair, and great pit hair. And I remembered the wonderful feel of his pubes against my ass cheeks.

And then there was Mick. Hot surfer tan, he had a treasure trail also, but you could only see it in the right light, being all his hair was blond. His pit hair was the same, but he had a good amount. No chest hair to speak off. He wasn't a built as Jerome, but he was slimmer.

"I got an idea." Jerome broke my train of thought. He stood up, grabbed a towel and then practically ran at me. I flinch as he almost tackled me, lucky for me he caught my body before it smacked into the ground. The next thing I know, my hands were tied behind my back with the towel. Jerome and his bondage.

"Perfect." Jerome smiled as he pulled his boxers off. There it was. The perfect cock I have missed for so long. My cock jumped just at the sight of it, growing to its full length in a matter of seconds. My breath grew shallow as Jerome sat down on the bench, the bench in-between his legs and his droopy ball sack was lightly placed on it. I didn't notice when Mick lost his boxers, but when I saw him naked I got an eyeful.

The boy's blond pubes started to make my mouth water. His cock was almost as tan as the rest of his body. My heart skipped a beat as I saw the length. His cock has to be at least seven inches. Jerome was around eight, if I had to guess. Both of them together made me feel incredibly inaccurate with my six in a half hard on.

I gave out a shallow breath as I looked around. Three boys, two of them naked, me in boxers and tied up. But we were just sitting there. Mick practically jumped up and shook his head. "You guys are too slow!" He commented as if we were lame or something. He walked over to me, helped me up, and then began to rub his cock-up my short and onto my leg, and kissed me. A small moan was released from both of us as our smooth skin rubbed up against each other. His hands started to trace my body, around my chest, rubbing and slightly twisting my nipples. Then I felt a pair of great big hands wrap around me. Along with the hands, I felt a hard cock rub between my cheeks, through the fabric of my boxer short. I leaned back onto Jerome as both started to kiss up and down my chest. I was in total bliss, unable to understand how someone like me had two incredible guys kissing my body.

It was Jerome who started to pull my shorts down first, and then Mick joined in too. With both of them lightly tugging, and lightly kissing, my underwear fell down to my ankles. Both of them didn't waste any time, Jerome made a quick thrust in-between my cheeks while Mick pushes his cock and mine together. A slight moan came out of my mouth and was muffled by Mick's lips.

After a few seconds of dry humping each other, Mick moved away to sit on the bench, and Jerome quickly followed. I went to sit with them, but Jerome pushed me back a bit so I couldn't sit.

"Sorry, but we have a plan." Jerome spoke, I could see in his face that was quite excited. I moved my tied up hands a bit, but stood there. I eyed the two as they got close together. They pushed their two hard-ons together, as if they were going to compare the size. Right there was proof that Jerome was bigger. Mick wrapped his hand around both of the cocks, barely able to hold both, and then smiled at me.

"No! No way!" I stated as my mind made the connection. "No way am I loose enough to get double entered"

Jerome and Mick laughed before Mick spoke; "Well, it's time to loosen up, k**."

I shook my head. It was going to hurt like hell. I couldn't do it. Other students would hear my screams way a crossed the school. No way was I going to. But it was two to one. And not only where they bigger then me, my hands were tied. I was screwed, in more than one way.

I started to back up but Jerome stood up to stop me. "Come on, I know how much you loved having me in you. Think of what it would be like to have two hard cocks in you." His voice was sweet and seductive. I licked my lips as I thought about it. It would be painful. No doubt about that. But pleasurable? If I was so scared of it, then why was my cock jumping at the idea?

"We will start slow." Jerome said as he sat back down, and laid down on his back on the bench, cock in the air. I nodded and walked over to him, not much else I could do. I swung my leg over his chest, and was about to sit on his cock. It was Mick's hands that guided me down on the stiffy. Jerome's hands were behind his head, showing off his flexed muscles and his armpit hair. His goofy grin on his face as I slid down his length. It didn't hurt as much as the first time, but there was still a slight pain. He gave a thrust up into me, causing a stutter into my breath, again and again as Mick held me steady from behind.

Jerome and I grunted and moaned together before Mick let go. He licked down my back before getting to my crack. He licked my hole, lubing it up for Jerome, even though it wasn't needed. He went back and forth between licking my ass, and licking the cock fucking it. It didn't last long, because Mick couldn't wait any longer. He scooted up behind me, and pushed his hard dick next to Jerome's. He shook my head, saying I wasn't ready, but he ignored me.

As I went up and down on Jerome's cock, he kept trying to f***e his in. He was rejected many times; my tight ass wouldn't let him in. He kept trying though. Finally, he spat on his hand and started to rub himself. I swallowed as he pushed his cock against Jerome's one more time, and then slowly started to poke the edge of my open hole. I grunted as I kept bouncing, for what ever reason I didn't want to stop. Each time I went down more of his cock head went in. I couldn't imagine this was very pleasurable for him, but he was slowly making his way in.

After a couple of seconds, his head finally slid in. My eyes shut tight as I fought back a scream. It hurt. Just like I knew it would. Then he slid more of himself in. Once he was satisfied with being in me, Jerome and Mick both let me catch my breath. I couldn't picture it in my head, the thought of having both of them in me. It was too unreal.

I was finally getting use to the size, which was taking a long time, but Mick didn't wait. He started to thrush quickly into my ass and back out. Jerome emitted a moan; I could visualize it felling great having one cock rubbing yours, while fucking someone. Soon he was starting to thrust, opposite of Mick.

It was incredible. Mick's chest was pressed hard against my back. His large warm hands wrapped around me as he fucked me. Jerome's hands were placed on my thighs, as he used them to help himself thrust into me. Jerome's legs were over Mick's, and my legs were over Jerome's, making this very easy for the both of them just to fuck the hell out of me. When ever Mick would go up into me, Jerome would go down, and when Mick would pull a bit of his length out, Jerome would shove his in.. It was as if the two were fighting for my anal room.

I looked down at my flopping hard-on. I found myself, once again, unable to touch it. To jerk it when I needed it most. I felt the need to orgasm. To spill my cum all over Jerome's body again. Not like I could ask, I couldn't even talk through my panting and moaning. They couldn't either. Finally I felt a cock brush my prostate. Then again, and again as if they were taking turns, seeing who could make me cum first. My hands fought in the towel's knot, unable to control my body anymore. I started to spasm and twist, feeling my orgasm coming. I started to grind my teeth together; the only thing I was able to hear was my bl**d pumping in my ears.

I was brought back to earth by Mick's scream. I panted and looked back at him. It was as if he was being tortured, his face was twisted up in what looked like pain. Only I knew better, and I also felt his cum shooting up into my intestines. With this new found lube, Jerome started to pound the hell out of me, all the while making Mick's cock throb and shoot out more of his seed. I couldn't take anymore, and feeling the warm cum leak from me tossed me over the edge. I threw my head back and gave a scream that made Mick's seem like a whisper. Thick ropes of cum shot out of my piss slit, landing on Jerome's chest once again. My body was shaking with pleasure and Mick held me up, all the while slowly pumping his limp member in and out of me.

The only one left was Jerome, he was still hammering my hole like there was no tomorrow. His toes curled as he shoved himself as deep as he could go. Finally I felt his cum start to mix with Mick's, filling me up beyond my limit.

I licked my dry lips after recompensing myself. Both boys pulled out of me, sending a flood of cum out of my fuck hole. I wanted to fall I was so tired. Mick caught me from falling, and then started to play with my nipple from behind. I look at his beautiful blond hair. It was matted down with sweat, and I could only imagine what I looked like.

I peered up at Jerome, who already was getting dressed, and he gave a warm smile at me. My heart twisted inside of me. I loved that smile. Then I thought, are we going to be nothing more than fuck buddies?

Jerome thanked us, and then left. I have to admit, it was an odd exit, but I think he wanted to leave before any teachers showed up. Smart boy. It was around this time I noticed I was still in Mick's arms. I leaned up and looked back at him. There was a huge grin on his face, from ear to ear. Then we both stood up and he started to untie my hands.

**A/N**

**Hey guys! This is the last chapter to this story! And please keep in mind that I am NOT taking requests! Sorry! I hope you guys enjoyed!**


End file.
